


Danti "Texting late at night" Prompt

by Dancing_Heart_Pony



Category: Jacksepticeye (Video Blogging RPF), Markiplier (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Phone Calls & Telephones, Separation Anxiety, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Heart_Pony/pseuds/Dancing_Heart_Pony
Summary: Anti is having a hard time with his anxiety while Dark is away. Since he can't physically be there, he has to try and calm Anti by other methods.((Not as much texting as a phone conversation, but the idea was inspired by the prompt))





	Danti "Texting late at night" Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Wattpad in November, but this is a better place for it.

It's late at night, probably around 2am, but he can't really tell. He's been just lying on the floor for so long now, he doesn't know how much time has passed. It seems like hours have passed and he can't properly breathe. His foot still aches.

He's alone. Maybe if he wasn't, things would be a little more bearable, but there is no one. As his only alternative, he reaches for his phone. It's a good thing it stayed in his pocket this whole time, through his angry fit and the evident crash. He stares at the bright screen, his hands shaking as he tries to get to his contacts and type out something.

"Dark."

He waits. Minutes pass and he tries again. Then once more.

 

**Anti:**

Dark

Dark

Dark

Please

Dark

 

**Dark:**

I was asleep. What's wrong?

**Anti:**

Gone

You're gone

How long

 

**Dark:**

I'll be back soon. I have a flight for tomorrow morning.

 

**Anti:**

Please

Getting bad again

Want you here

 

**Dark:**

Do you want me to call you?

 

**Anti:**

Yes

Please

 

His phone rings seconds later and he accepts the call as soon as it appears on his screen. He doesn't even get the chance to say hello or anything of the sort, not that he feels motivated enough to do so anyway.

"How bad?" Dark wastes no time with greeting either.

"How..." he's trembling so badly he can hardly hold the phone to his ear.

"You said you were getting bad again. How bad?"

"P-pretty bad."

"Are you hurt? Tell me what happened."

"TOo aNxiOUS to sLEEp. SHAkiNG. tRYing, hAnds glitCHing. cOuLDn't grAb aNyTHinG. frUSTrated. KiCKed the waLL. hOle. hURt my foOT. StARted cRYing. On the floOR. cOUldn't stop. CoLD. ALoNE." Anti covers his face as he begins to cry. "STuPid. UsELess." he starts pulling at his own hair, getting angrier at himself by the second.

"Shhh. No, you're not. You are _not_ useless. Please, don't cry. You just need to try to relax. Like I showed you, remember?"

Anti lets out a strangled breath. "ALoNe. bAD tHiNGs hAppeEN. CoME bAck." he mutters.

"Darling, you're going to be alright, I know it. Just breathe. Think about tomorrow. I'll come home and I'll sit with you as long as you'd like. I'm sorry I have to be away for this long. Don't hurt yourself, please. I love you. I need you in one piece."

Anti's mind is still swimming. He doesn't even comprehend half of what Dark says. His focus is going in and out, like a kid falling asleep in class. All he hears is, 'Darling ... Tomorrow ... Sorry ... Don't hurt ... Love you ... Need you.' the sentiment of those words aren't lost, but he's still struggling.

"Please, deep breaths." Dark repeats.

That time he hears it, and he tries. It hurts his chest to breathe, but he tries to anyway. Dark asked him to. As much as he wants to curl up and die, he also wants to see his partner again. He has to make it through tonight.

"Good, I can hear you. That's good. Just keep breathing. It'll pass, love. You're doing so well. Do you still have that bear?"

Anti opens his eyes, frantically searching for the stuffed toy. His vantage point isn't that great from the floor though. "CaN'T sEE."

"Where are you right now?"

"bEDRooM. FLoor."

"I bet he's on the bed, hm? Can you move? Can you get to him?"

"TrYiNG..." using all his strength, Anti pushes himself up on his knees, and crawls over to the bed. Once there, he's kneeling, clinging onto the edge of the mattress to keep his balance. He spots the bear resting against the headboard. Anti pulls himself clumsily up and onto the bed and reaches for the bear. He holds it close to his chest. He inhales deeply, like Dark had showed him. "gOt iT." he huffs.

"You're in bed now?"

"YeS."

"Now, close your eyes. Just keep breathing, okay. Let your body relax."

Anti does as he's told. He breathes in and out slowly and strokes idly at the toy's fur with his thumb. When he inhales again, his nose picks up a familiar scent. Realizing what it is, he inches over to Dark's side of the bed and nestles his face into the pillow. It's Dark's pillow. It smells like him. It's almost like he's here now: his scent, his voice. All that's missing is the warmth of his body. He presses the back of his phone to his face. He imagines for a moment that it's Dark's hand on his cheek.

"That's it. See, it's getting better now, isn't it? Doesn't hurt as much."

"Yes. Better." he sighs.

"That's my good boy." Dark continues murmuring sweet things to him, and soon enough, Anti is on the brink of sleep. "Getting tired, love?"

"Mmmhmm..."

"That's good. You're due for a nice nap, huh?"

"Mmmhmm."

Dark starts humming softly into the phone. It's a tune he usually plays on the piano, one that Anti likes to listen to. It lulls him into unconsciousness. Seconds later though, his light slumber is interrupted by a beeping noise. Anti jolts awake and turns his head to the phone, which is now just laying on the bed next to him. "Phone's dying..." he grumbles.

"Are you alright now? Can I let you go?" Dark replies.

"I think..."

"Take it easy, okay? Try to rest. Perhaps when you wake, I'll already be home, hm? I love you, darling."

"Love you too." It's not normal for him to say it right out like that, but he's in a vulnerable state right now, and he lets it slip.

"I'll be with you again very soon. Goodnight."

"Mmm... Night." the line goes silent, and Anti curls up into a ball, holding the bear in one arm and hugging Dark's pillow. This time, when he drifts off he isn't disturbed.

 

*******

 

Anti feels a bit better when he wakes up, but he isn't fully content until his partner returns. Dark is finally home. They're on the couch and Dark is just holding him, combing his fingers through Anti's hair.

"That's it. Next time, I'm not leaving you here."

"It's fine. I'm fine now." though Dark isn't able to see it, Anti rolls his eyes.

"You may be fine now, but you weren't fine last night." he pulls Anti's chin up to look at him. "Something terrible could've happened, and you were alone."

Anti stays silent.

"Next time I have to leave, you're staying with Jack."

Anti sits up straight and pushes against his chest. "What? No way!"

The other pulls him back down. "Don't worry, I won't be going back for a while. You'll have plenty of notice beforehand. Until then, _I'm all yours_."

Anti sighs. "Still, I don't wanna go with Jack."

"You've proven that you don't do well on your own. I already had my suspicions, but this confirms it. I won't present the chance for that to happen again."

"Look, I'm sorry I upset you. Just let it go, okay?"

"I will _not_ let this go. Your safety is my number one priority, and you're its biggest threat, it seems."

"Jeez, you're makin' it sound like I'm tryin' ta off myself."

Dark's arms tighten around him. "You might have. I know how unpredictable you get when you're in a bad way."

"Then don't leave." he buries his face in Dark's shoulder.

"Darling, it's business. When we're all called to meeting, I have to go. I have to keep things in order, or _Wilford_ will be running things down there."

Anti giggles. "Yeah, okay, I see your point." he looks thoughtful for a moment, then his eyes brighten. "You can take me with you."

"Honestly? I can't see you surrounded by all Mark's other egos. Besides, you're mine. I don't feel like sharing." he kisses the top of Anti's head.

"So selfish."

Dark smirks. "Can you blame me?"

"I guess not."

Anti shifts into a more comfortable position next to his partner and leans his head on him. They stay like that for a while, just quietly cuddling. Dark is the first to speak after a while.

"If you stay with Jack once and don't cause any trouble, I'll consider taking you to the next meeting."

Anti lifts his head. "Really?"

"Yes, but you have to stay under the radar. Nothing crazy."

"Yes!"

Dark rolls his eyes. "You're such a child."

"I'm easy ta please, what can I say?"

Dark chuckles, then pulls him in for a kiss. "As am I."


End file.
